fOoLiNg My SeLf L J ff!
by Jamesy
Summary: Kind of James P.V.O remembering all his life since he was veeerrry young, take a look at it it´s very good!!
1. Default Chapter

who am I ? you sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart If somebody told you that I was just an average guy, not a care in the world somebody lied. But let me assure you thjs, like any story worth telling, all is about a girl. that girl the girl next door Lily Evans. My name is James Potter and I´m not a normal boy. I am a wizard.. and this is my story  
  
"Hey mom!!! When are we going to arrive???" I said "When the sun rises!!! And stop asking that!!!" "Hey mom when is the sun going to rise???" "Ohhh James." said my mom "in several hours.."Answer my dad "O.k. , I will wait then"  
  
Hi!! I am James and i am 4 years old, my parents say I am a nightmare, but even so I am their treasure.. We are moving to a new house I dont now why but we are always moving. but my dad told me that we will stay in this town longer. well I hope I can do more friends here  
  
"Hey the house is great!!!" I said to my parents "Well I dont have any complain." said my dad,"and the best part is that the Black´s live just in front of here!!!" "Really???!!"Said mom "thats marvelous!!! finaly Jamesy will have someone normal to play with." "Can i go to play???" "What??!!!" "To play outside..???" "Ohhh!!! Yes of course Jamesy!!!! we have to do a lot of things in here" "Ok. Thanks.." I said happily  
  
"Hey. this neighbor looks great.. And I have a big garden to play!!!!" I told to myself I went out with my playing broomstick. and began to levitate a little, but I saw a little girl just came out of his house. "Hi!!!!"I said "Yup?" Answer the little girl "who are you???" , she had dark red hair and pretty green eyes "I'm James, and you??" "Lily. are you new in here???" "Yes I just move." "AHHH that explains everything.. Do you want to play with me??? I got a ball" "Yes of course!!!" "So. how old are you???" She asked me "4.. I will 5 in 3 months!!!" "Really? I am 4 too but I won´t be five until next year.." "Ha!!! I am older than you.." "So???" "Nothing." "And were do you come from???" "From. well. I think I can´t say that." "Why???" "Because. you are a muggle.." "What!!!!!!" "Umm. just Forget it." "Ohh ok!!" "Well I have to go. my mom told me to be back for breakfast" "Well bye James..I´ll see you later"  
  
"Where were you????!!!" Asked my mom , "have you already know the Black´s son????" "No. it was a girl." "What??? But the Black´s have a boy not a girl!!!! isn´t that true Harry????" "Yes, they have a boy, not a girl." said my dad. "and the Black´s have gone to Rome.. .they will come in a week. so she can´t be." "Ohh well. so. Jamesy is she a muggle??" "I think so.." "But Jamesy. I don´t want you to be with muggles. you know that" "Yes mommy.. But I don´t have anyone to play with." "But Black´s son is just you age and he will be her in one week!!!!" "But I like her. she is funny. please mommy." "Pat, I don´t think it´s bad idea that he talks to a muggle.he had only had muggles friends after all so whats bad if he have another" said my dad "But. well, ok. You can play with her only promise me that you never gonna said her anything about us..ok,?? just act like a muggle when you are with her" "Ok.. mommy!!!!! I think that´s easy for me!!!!" "I hope so.." Said my mom, not looking very confident  
  
But. I think it wasn´t so easy.. Because in the next week I just said things that lily didn´t find normal and she only said..you are very odd James. I just asked her why her mirror didn´t talk..or why her clock had only 2.errr..how do you say that??..well that things the clocks have.. I don´t get why she said I was odd..!!!!  
  
The next week the family my parents called the Blars. or something like that... returned from Rome my mom was very happy.  
  
"Ohhh finaly!!!!" She said, "I am gonna bake some cakes for them!!!" And with her wand she just make the cakes appear and make me went with her to the house that was in front of mines.  
  
"Jamesy, ring the bell please!!!" "Yes mommy.." "Yes???" A woman said "Hi!!! I am Pat Potter we just move here the last week!!!" "Potter??? Wife of Harry Potter???" "Yes!!!" "Ohhh..!!!!! , come in!!!" "Who is this little boy??" She said "Ohhh.. this is my Jamesy!!!! James say hi to Mrs Black" "Hi, Mrs Blars." "Ohh.. he is so cute!!!" "He seems like but he isn't.!!! Believe me" Told my mom laughing "Really??? Seems that my son is just like you!!! You wanna play with him???" "Yes.!!!!" "Sirius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come here" Mrs Blars shouted  
  
Yes I remember that very well. the first time I met Sirius.  
  
A black jet hair boy with gray eyes came down. he looked somehow different from all the boys I have ever seen.  
  
"Yes mom???" He said. "Sirius, this is James, he is our new neighbor" "mmm."he said just looking at me up and down. "Well can i go now???" he said "No!!! You should go out with James and get to know each other.!!!!" Said his mom. "But mom." "Go out!!!" She said looking a little angry. "Ok.!!!! Jameressy. or what ever." he said while he was going out of the house. I looked at my mommy, he didn't seem to be friendly. "Go with him, Jamesy" Was the only thing she said. So i had to get out of the house with him.  
  
"Hi..!!!" I said, "I am James Potter!!!!" "I already know that." was his answer. "mmm.. Do you want to play???" "No.. I don´t like stupid muggle games" "Well if you don't like muggle games, we can play with my new broom!" "You know what muggle is???!!!!" He asked a little surprised. "Of course, why??" "And you said you had a new broom???!!!" "Yes." "So... You aren´t a muggle???" "No. I think I am a wizard, just as you." I replied. "Really???!!!!!" He said hugging me. "Why did you do that???" I asked, when he let me go. "Because everybody in this neighborhood are muggles!!!! I have never had any wizard friend!!!" He said with a big smile in his face. "Ohhh, I see, but we aren't friends yet." "No, but we will, you'll see" he told me happily, but I still thought I didn't like him, he seems to hate muggles when I find them rather..umm.. How could I say it? Interesting! Yeah!.. I really prefer being with lily. 


	2. and then

The next day, I was playing with Lily in my garden, when I heard someone shouting "James!" I turned to see Sirus, coming to my house. "Hi Sirius." I said in a monotone voice. "Hey James!, what are you doing?" "I'm playing with lily.. Oh!!! Lily this is sirius, sirius lily.." "Hi!!!" Said lily "I have seen you!!!! You are the girl who lives there" he said pointing the house next door, right??" "Yes." she answered "But.James! she is a muggle!!!!" He said to me. "Hey!!! James called me like that the day we meet, what does that mean????" "Eh... nothing... it´s just a.. Er.." I started without knowing what to say . "That you are pretty!" Ended Sirus. "what?" She asked "yeah.that's what it means!" Said Sirus. "Really james?" She asked me looking confident to the answer Sirus gave her. "uhhh?..ohhh! yes!" I said after Sirus stepped on my foot. "ohhh, thanks! You are so sweet!" She told to Sirus, hugging him. "Yes!!! Me always!!!" He answered.  
  
"LILY EVANS COME RIGHT NOW!" Somebody shouted. "Ohhh! I have to go, my sister is calling me, bye Sirus, she said kissing him on the cheek"  
  
"How do you do that? I asked him, when she was gone. "What?" Said Sirus "You just called her muggle.and then she seems to love you!" "Ohhh. yes I know, I don't know why girls just love me! even if I don't like them, they are so.aghhh. cute and how do you say it? sensible!" "Yes I think that too. But I have fun with her." I answered. "That's just because you didn't have nobody else to play with.." "Yeah, I guess so.." "But, with me, you will have real fun! Come here" he said walking through the street. "Do you want to have some fun?" He asked me. "What are we going to do??" I said. "Well, I have got this eggs you know???.. we can throw them to the houses" "Hey, that will be fun!" I answered smiling. "Of course!!!!.. you know??? I think, you and I are gonna be very good fiends" I didn't know why, but in that moment I thought just the same.  
  
"But since I am older than you, I will be the boss". He told to me "mmm. How old are you?" I asked him. "5 years! And you are only 4 so I have more power!!!" "That's not fair!!!! I am gonna be 5 in 3 months!!!" "Well. yeah. but you are still younger." He answered while sticking his tongue out.  
  
Through the next weeks we were becoming more and more closer, we were all day together, except in the morning when I went to the muggles kindergarten, cause that way my mom would have a little break from "her little monster", at least that was what she said to Sirius' mom.  
  
I still played with lily in the kinder, but now i saw her just like Sirius said.cute and sensible... all she wanted to do was play with her dolls and with her silly ball..she was a little boring. However, Sirius was very funny, we always were playing jokes, and doing strange experiments with magical things of our parents, that we were not suppose to take  
  
Well, actually my life was great!!! I had all the attention anyone could want, all the fun, all the love..until one day. "Jamesy, come here!" Said my mom in a very sweet voice. "Yes mommy?" I asked " Do you know how did you come to your daddy and i?" "Yea!!! The stork came with me and then you carried me with you." "More or . less.." Said my mom with a smile in her face. "Well, James, come and sit here, we have to tell you something" Said my dad. "Yeap!! What is it?" I asked with an enormous curiosity. "Well, you know Jamesy.." Started my mom "That you are our baby.." "I AM NOT A BABY!!!! I AM A BIG BOY!!!" I answered "Yes!!! That was exactly what i was trying to say!!!! .. Harry.say something." "Ohhh. Yes well. what your mom and i were trying to say was that.. Well. since you already are a big boy.well. you know.the stork will come again soon! Yes that´s it!!!"  
  
"Why?" I asked, "did she forgot something???" "mmm.. no Jamesy.." Said my mom.. "What we are trying to say is that. you are going to have a new brother." "what??? A little brother????" "Yes" "Oohhh.. And why???" "Because..well it just happened.. He will keep you company" "Oohhh... ok.." "Aren´t you happy Jamesy?! You will be a big brother!" "Yesssss!!!!" I said while jumping all around the kitchen. 


End file.
